


so this is love

by eggpocket (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, briefly mentioned!taeten, domestic AU, happy new year !!!, i just wrote this like 30 mins ago maybe idk, new year au??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggpocket
Summary: keyword: domestic johnil who loves each other and me using google search for slow songs to avoid using my cliche slow song choices that are elvis presley's can't help falling in love and frank sinatra's fly me to the moon.(or that fic that I wrote on impulse because I love johnil so much they make me cry godbless johnil godbless my otp ok i should stop ranting on this summary im sorry pls read this ficlet(?) and give me the comments and kudos that I thirst for)





	

The world is spinning and it makes Moon Taeil dizzy but he doesn’t complain. No, he _certainly_ doesn’t when he is feeling very much in bliss. His footsteps are messy as he moves in tiny little steps but Louis Armstrong’s A Kiss to Build a Dream On is playing in the background and it’s one of his favourite song to dance to. Taeil giggles.

  


It’s close to midnight. His living room is dark but lighted enough with fairy lights and a few lighted scented candles Taeyong gifted him during Christmas. (It was probably from the bunch of Yankee Candles that Taeyong may have from his many candles collection ‘treasure chest’ because Ten would never stop buying those scented candles for his boyfriend. But it’s the thought that counts. Besides, Taeil loves the scent of Magical Frosted Forrest).

  


The world is still spinning and Moon Taeil is still giggling. It may be because he may be a little bit too drunk but it’s the New Year. (Taeil liked to think that it is okay to be drunk on a new year especially when you’re in your own apartment). The sound of fireworks can be heard from a distance but it’s loud enough to stop Taeil from his clumsy footwork to look outside of his balcony, smiling to himself at how the dark night sky are now painted with flickers of various colour.

  


“Taeil” Someone calls Taeil’s name out and the brunette does not need to turn his back to know who had called him.

  


“Happy New Year, Youngho” Taeil smiles, leaning into the comfort of the other male’s embrace when the latter had embraced the smaller male from the back. Taeil liked how he could rest his head on the male’s chest. Sure it does make him feel smaller than usual _but_ he feels safe. Taeil also feels most at home in Youngho’s embrace. 

  


“Happy New Year, love. Thank you for being one of the most important person in my life. As much as I say this almost every year, really... Thank you for being part of my life and for letting me love you yet another year.” Youngho smiles as he glances down at his boyfriend adoringly before he starts placing a few couple of pecks to Taeil’s forehead, nose and lips.

  


“Thank you for staying and letting me love you for yet another year, Youngho.” Taeil whispers softly as he turns himself to circle his arms around Youngho’s middle, resting them there loosely while he slowly leads the two of them to sway around their apartment to James Ingram’s So This is Love that is playing in the background.

  


Youngho smiles and lets Taeil take the lead in swaying the both of them as he rests his arms behind Taeil’s lower back. There is nothing better than this for Youngho as he falls in love with Taeil more as the new year comes in place and as he slowly sways with Taeil while enjoying each other’s warmth and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> how many pseudo am I going to have?? ((answer: idk))
> 
> HAVE A BEAUTAEILFUL AND JOHNNYFUL 2017 !!!


End file.
